


Счастье заново

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Energon
Genre: Androgyny, F/M, Falling In Love, Femininity, First Impressions, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, M/M, Master/Servant, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robotics, Robots, Romance, Sexual Content, Soul Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой сиквел "Рокового плена", действие происходит уже во времена Суперлинка (серии 11-12). Поймав Найтскрима, Гальватрон строит себе новую личную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье заново

Гальватрон благодарил Юникрона, что тот милостиво стёр из его Искры столь досаждавшую любовь к Оптимусу Прайму. Но его стойкую потребность в паре Юникрон почему-то удалять не пожелал. Мало того - возродилась старая и самая долговечная страсть: к Старскриму. Прекрасному и удивительно терпеливому, до последнего преданному своему Повелителю, несмотря на все издевательства, в последние тысячи звёздных циклов доставшиеся Старскриму ни за что, из-за чужих проблем: любовного конфликта в Мегатроновом сознании. Сейчас конфликт исчез: Оптимус больше не дорог тому, чьё имя теперь - Гальватрон. Нынешняя встреча с Праймом вызвала лишь презрение и приступ смеха при виде его на редкость грузного нового корпуса. Какая свобода! Больше нет одержимости, стремившейся вытеснить логику. Но и Старскрима больше нет. Любить осталось некого.

Поэтому настоящим лучом надежды стало появление таинственной персоны, охотящейся на обоих кибертронских лидеров. Сначала Гальватрон атаковал его, но стоило разглядеть гостя (что удалось не сразу, учитывая наличие у того генератора невидимости) - как накрыл ворох неизбежных ассоциаций. Облегчённый корпус, фемчатое личико и при этом недюжинная сила. Особая грация в движениях; впрочем, смешанная с неуверенностью, какая бывает у новичков или недавно сменивших корпус. Всё настолько напоминало утерянную пассию, что Гальватрона словно пронзило: неужели жив?!..   
Но стоило окликнуть его, как опасный, но манящий гость исчез, блеснув гладкими, явно новыми крыльями.

Последние следы от топлива гостя развеялись в космосе, а Гальватрон всё смотрел ему вслед, пока в его процессоре не возникло твёрдое решение. Надежда на избавление от одиночества и, может даже, возвращение утраченного.  
"Он станет моим. Не знаю, Старскрим ли это, но он будет моим. Я так решил".

Гостя, как выяснилось, зовут Найтскримом. По предварительным данным, создан неожиданно воскресшим главой недавно съеденной Юникроном Квинтессы. Планеты, упоминания которой трансформеры не любят, хотя именно её жители когда-то создали и Кибертрон, и их расу. "От квинта не жди добра" - говаривают. И правда. Альфа Кью по невыясненным пока причинам возжелал расправиться с кибертронскими лидерами, нарушив древнюю клятву невмешательства в жизнь Кибертрона. Трансформерам стоило огромных трудов и жертв добиться её от бывших хозяев. Потому и Гальватрона, и Оптимуса Прайма оскорбляло теперешнее поведение Альфа Кью.

Прошло всего несколько циклов, как Гальватрон поймал сотворённого квинтом сикера, когда тот явился его убить. Юнец легко попался, купившись на простую уловку.  
"Ты думал, я сплю, детка? А я ждал тебя. Сгодишься ли утолить мой голод?" - он взглянул на Найтскрима, и дистанционно взломал его Искру, пользуясь хакерскими средствами Юникрона.  
Найтскрим погрузился в пучину посылаемых ему галлюцинаций, пока захватчик считывал его данные.  
"Да он новичок! Новая Искра; всего несколько мегациклов от активации. Зря я надеялся; это не Старскрим... Но он тоже Слуга, и у него должен быть Хозяин. Посмотрим... Альфа Кью?! Мерзавец! Ну, погоди, жалкая кучка белковых мозгов. Начну с того, что этот солдат отныне не твой".  
Гальватрону было неведомо, что Альфа Кью на то и рассчитывал. Квинтессон, поизучав базы данных Искры Юникрона, к которым имелся доступ даже из отломанной части его корпуса, узнал многое о Мегатроне. Об его страстях и трагедиях. О давнем желании начать всё заново со Старскримом, исправить их отношения, если он избавится от любви к Оптимусу Прайму.   
Старскрима не вернуть, но... пусть враг получит свой желанный чистый лист. Найдя в памяти Юникрона данные о внешности убитого, квинтессон создал нового трансформера на его основе. Такого Гальватрон не сможет убить, не раздумывая. Пригодились и перехваченные Юникроном слухи об имевшейся у Старскрима прошивке Слуги. Юникрон, долгое время притворявшись луной, мониторил кибертронские сети, и знал многое.  
Новоактивированные Слуги, ещё не набравшиеся свободомыслия - самые преданные и покорные воины. Альфа Кью предвкушал триумф. Он видел Гальватрона если не деактивированным, так у себя на поводке на пару с Найтскримом. Который, по идее, должен покорить лидера десептиконов и дать квинтессону контроль над ним.

Но и Альфа Кью не всё учёл. Гальватрон, копаясь в содержимом Искры Найтскрима, за доли астросекунды разобрался в нестандартных файлах древнего формата, содержащих прошивку Слуги, данные о текущем Хозяине и средства для внедрения клиентской части в хозяйскую Искру. Знания словно сами появлялись в оперативной памяти Гальватрона, посылаемые Юникроном. Он стёр у Найтскрима все коды идентификации текущего Хозяина, очистил поля данных о взаимодействии с ним, и заодно узнал, что полные узы не установлены, то есть контакта Искрами они не имели. Да и не могли иметь, учитывая органические мозги квинтессона. 

Демолишор держал за плечи полубессознательного Найтскрима, незримо перепрошиваемого лидером. Пленник иногда тихо мычал что-то, и почти не держался на ногах, а лидер будто спал, погрузившись в виртуальный мир связи с атакуемой Искрой своей добычи. Но вот оптика Гальватрона вспыхнула, и в этот момент ноги Найтскрима окончательно подкосились, а еле мерцавшая оптика погасла. Он выскользнул из рук Демолишора, упал на пол и остался неподвижен. В его Искре запустился процесс очистки раздела воспоминаний. Гальватрон, виртуально выбив из Найтскрима согласие стать его подчинённым, заставил его стереть память о первых днях своей жизни, проведённых в качестве солдата Альфа Кью. Мог бы сделать это сам, но для десептикона куда достойнее заставить жертву.  
\- Готово. Теперь он в моих руках, - сказал Гальватрон, и словно в подтверждение своих слов поднял сикера на руки.  
Такой лёгкий и гибкий, он напоминал Старскрима в одном из его старых корпусов. И Гальватрон привычным мегатроновским жестом покрепче обхватил его, чтобы не соскользнул. Хватит ему на сегодня встрясок.  
Циклон и Волна отошли, уступая лидеру дорогу.  
\- Куда вы, босс?  
\- Поизучаю немного, - ухмыльнулся Гальватрон и скрылся со своей ношей в тёмном коридоре, ведущем из зала к его покоям.

На большой платформе, сделанной из того же органического материала, что и внутренние стены Юникрона, Найтскрим выглядел совсем мелким и беззащитным. Очистка памяти уже должна была закончиться, но, по видимому, запустилась дефрагментация данных Искры, и он до сих пор не пришёл в себя.  
Гальватрон отодвинул его к центру платформы и уселся рядом, дабы разглядеть добычу как следует. В том числе самые интимные места. Сначала подёргал кокпит, начинавшийся под энергоновым портом на груди Найтскрима. Нос самолёта, заслонявший живот и промежность, и не думал сниматься, но Гальватрон знал, что даже у бессознательного трансформера-самолёта срабатывает команда отделения носа, если приподнять кокпит и потрогать проводки в нужных местах. К счастью, конструкция Найтскрима соответствовала стандартам, и от одного прикосновения пальца к проводкам деталь отделилась. Осторожно разъединив ослабшие крепления, Гальватрон поднял нос с кокпитом и отложил в сторону.  
Продолжительный недотрах и тяга ко всему старскримообразному заставили его моторку загудеть от возбуждения, когда он увидел неприкрытое туловище Найтскрима. Казалось бы, обычные укреплённые схемы, провода и микроразъёмы, но они вызвали у Гальватрона не меньший интерес, чем Старскримовы прелести в далёкие времена начала их отношений. Схемы тускло помигивали юникроновски-зелёным, в отличие от голубых импульсов у обычных кибертронцев. Зеленело и под Гальватроновой бронёй. Приятный факт единства.  
Разглядев туловище своей будущей игрушки, Гальватрон перешёл ниже, к самому пикантному месту - моторке. Открыть её оказалось ещё легче, чем снять самолётный нос. Крышка не была заблокирована. Он отодвинул её и увидел гладкие, без единой царапины, невинные поверхности. Тонкие штекеры, покрытые серой, фиолетовой и бледно-красной обмоткой, не блистали разнообразием видов, а самые крупные из их наконечников еле дотягивали до самых мелких диаметров Гальватроновых разъёмов. Похоже, квинтессон в курсе интерфейсных предпочтений Мегатрона, и сделал Найтскрима таким же уке, каким был его прототип.  
Гальватрон коснулся кончика одного из штекеров, но он не втянулся в своё гнездо, ведь его обладатель был без сознания. "Тем лучше", подумал Повелитель, и, нависнув над Найтскримом, приблизил лицо к его маленькой моторочке. Из разъёмов, похоже, ещё ни разу не вытекала смазка.  
"Отлично! Квинт всё-таки не засовывал сюда свои грязные щупальца. Первопроходцем этих дырочек стану я!".  
Думая о том, насколько превосходными должны оказаться эти дырочки, он провёл пальцем по краям тёмно-серого топливного порта. Кажется, покрытие очень эластичное. Можно смело брать Найтскрима жёстко. Но, решил Гальватрон, напористость на первых порах ни к чему. Не стоит повторять ошибок, совершённых со Старскримом. Тем более тут нулёвка. С ними надо обращаться вдвойне осторожно. Пусть Найтскрим познает интерфейс как желанное наслаждение, как ещё один повод боготворить нового Хозяина. А уж опосля можно приучить его к развлечениям пожёстче. Опытных они и возбуждают сильнее. А новички, дурачки, только пугаются и обижаются.  
Сикер ещё не очнулся, и не реагировал на прикосновения к интимным местам. Скучно. С другой стороны, это шанс свободно пошалить. Гальватрон погладил его гибкие, прямо-таки мягкие штекеры, поводил пальцами по сенсорам, - интересно, насколько чувствительными они окажутся? Потом уткнулся лицом в моторку уке, чтобы языком исследовать его разъёмы и топливный порт, казавшиеся столь милыми в своей непотёртости. И чем больше он касался их, тем восхитительнее они воспринимались. А в собственной моторке напряжение нарастало и уже достигло болезненного предела, когда мысли об интерфейсе начинают вытеснять все остальные.   
У бессознательного трансформера смазка не выделялась, но Гальватрону хотелось узнать её вкус поскорее. И только он об этом подумал, как из отверстий в стенках разъёма, которого он касался языком, начали медленно вытекать капли. А корпус Найтскрима сменил тембр гудения. Он приходил в себя. Через астросекунду издал тихий вздох, а его корпус слегка дёрнулся.  
Пробудиться от интерфейсного наслаждения - хорошее начало, подумал Гальватрон. Авось поспособствует привязанности Найтскрима к нему.  
Он стал медленно целовать эту маленькую моторку и топливный порт, раздвинув ноги сикера и наблюдая за его реакцией. Корпус добычи вздрогнул, а смазка стала понемногу выделяться во всех отверстиях.  
Ещё два поцелуя, и светло-зелёная оптика Найтскрима зажглась. Он двинул рукой и приподнял голову, чтобы увидеть источник ощущений.  
Пора пообщаться - впервые на текущей памяти нового подопечного, ведь старая, по идее, стёрлась. Гальватрон, еле заставив себя отвлечься от моторки, устроился рядом, - так, чтобы лицом оказаться вровень к его лицу. И обнял, чтобы блокировать его движения в случае неожиданной агрессии.  
Но тот лишь повернул голову и уставился ему в глаза - то ли с любопытством, то ли просто не зная, как реагировать. Гальватрон не помнил первые минуты после собственной активации, и даже первые годы его жизни за миллионы лет были вытеснены другими воспоминаниями. Оставалось только предполагать, о чём думает Найтскрим.   
Положив ладонь на его щёку, он спросил:  
\- Ну? Кто я тебе?  
\- Хозяин? - произнёс тот полушёпотом.  
Гальватрон был счастлив услышать желанный ответ. Он, во-первых, доказывал, что Найтскрим - Слуга; во-вторых, давал понять, что Найтскрим признал хозяином его. И пусть будет так. Да, владение Слугой накладывает путы на твою Искру, особенно если он ещё и любовник. Но Мегатрон привык. Даже не разрешил бы Старскриму перепрошиться, если б тот и хотел. А теперь, когда он лишился Старскрима и избавился от мучившей его любви к Оптимусу, то стал нуждаться в новом спутнике жизни. Таким уж запрограммирован. Неподходящая черта для лидера десептиконов, но что уж есть. Наверное, потому ему хорошо подходят Слуги - те, кем можно владеть полностью. И кто владеет тобой, но это неважно, покуда ты счастлив и покуда Слуга не наглеет, как наглел Старскрим. А Найтскрима Гальватрон запланировал воспитать так, что любая непокорность будет исключена. Не как со Старскримом. Он не допустит прежних ошибок. Пусть это не по-десептиконски, но с новым Слугой он станет идти по пути любви и заботы. Чем дольше смотрел на него, тем больше казалось, что с Найтскримом нельзя поступать иначе. Судя по считанным из его Искры параметрам, Найтскрим являлся очень послушным Слугой и старательным уке; самые годные черты.  
\- Да, я твой хозяин, - Гальватрон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в правую щёку. На ней почему-то отсутствовал кусочек эластичного покрытия, но тем интереснее: можно непосредственно касаться сенсоров, расположенных под ним. Это не очень-то приятно (Гальватрон знал по тем ранениям, когда часть покрытия лица отрывалась), но не беда, если будет способно возбуждать в нужный момент.  
Поцеловав в щёку, лидер коснулся губами его губ, и Найтскрим рефлекторно приоткрыл их. Но лицо сикера не выражало особых эмоций. Кажется, он не понимает, что происходит. И Гальватрон задумался - стоит ли его интерфейсить сейчас? Очень хочется, но не разумнее ли придержать себя, уберечь психику новичка от чрезмерных потрясений в первые же клики его жизни?   
Гальватронова моторка разогрелась и усиленно гудела, а вид красивого Слуги со снятым кокпитом призывал к порывам страсти, но он взял себя в руки, задвинул крышку Найтскримовой моторки и встал. Разумнее сначала провести беседу, а то бедняжка не знает, что к чему.  
\- Одень обратно, - Гальватрон подал лежащему сикеру его кокпит. Тот прикрепил его быстро; это действие прописано в драйверах, как и трансформация.   
\- Как тебя зовут? - Гальватрон продолжил тестировать новичка.  
\- Найтскрим.  
\- Вставай. Осмотрю тебя.  
Сикер встал с кровати и уставился в сторону. Гальватрону пришлось развернуть его к себе, и тогда Найтскрим запомнил свой первый урок: когда Хозяин зовёт, надо поворачиваться лицом к нему.  
Хозяин бегло оглядел Найтскрима со всех сторон и увидел на его корпусе несколько заметных вмятин и трещин, полученных, видать, ещё у квинтессона. Надо бы подержать его в энергоновой капсуле, и лишь потом тестировать его боеспособность и другие характеристики.  
\- Запомни: мы - десептиконы. И я, и ты теперь тоже. Я - Гальватрон. Твой Хозяин, твой Повелитель. Запомнил?  
Новичок слегка кивнул.  
\- Кивать мало. Говори "Да".  
\- Да.  
Непонятным образом Найтскрим уже знал имя Хозяина. Ведь Гальватрон, взломав его Искру, подложил свои данные взамен данных об Альфа Кью. Даже если бы на момент пробуждения Найтскрима он не находился рядом - тот всё равно бы признал его Хозяином.  
Взяв Найтскрима за руку, Повелитель повёл его из своего отсека к заправочно-ремонтному залу. По пути рассказав, что они находятся на космической базе из тела Юникрона, им предстоит захватывать энергон и взять под контроль Кибертрон, и что главного врага зовут Оптимус Прайм. Все эти слова ничего не говорили новичку, но Повелитель успокоил его, пообещав, что со временем научит всему необходимому. А сейчас Найтскрим должен подлечиться и зарядиться в капсуле, и когда восстановление окончится - явиться в главный зал для получения приказов.  
Гальватрон удивлялся, как столь тонкие предплечья и маленькие, сделанные по фемскому типу пальцы справляются с увесистыми мечом и ружьём. Способен ли будет Найтскрим удерживать ружьё в условиях гравитации больших планет? Но, сжимая ладонь сикера в своей, он ощущал, что сделана она из очень прочного металла. Прочнее, чем у него самого. Этими тонкими пальцами даже можно пронзить броню рядового автобота, если только сервоприводы не сломаются.   
Дойдя до капсул, Гальватрон развернул Найтскрима спиной к одной из них и поставил внутрь. Сикер молчал, но его рот подрагивал, будто он хотел задать вопрос.  
\- Есть вопрос? Спрашивай, смелее. Сейчас побольше всего спрашивай, чтобы учиться.  
\- Как я Вас потом найду, господин Гальватрон?  
\- Когда выйдешь отсюда, сверни направо, иди по коридору, и тогда попадёшь к главному залу. Не заблудишься. Я буду тебя там ждать.   
Погладив Найтскрима по плечу, он вышел. Будучи твёрдо уверенным, что Найтскрим выполнит его приказ: придёт в зал, к Хозяину, а не отправится блуждать в коридорах базы.

Сикер остался один, погрузившись в новые для него ощущения энергоновых лучей, впитываемых корпусом, и размышления об услышанном. Загадочные слова "Кибертрон", "Оптимус Прайм", "десептиконы"... Что такое "энергон" и "десептиконы", он узнал из базы данных предустановленных знаний. И определение слова "Кибертрон" там нашлось. О Юникроне же следовало уточнить, равно как и об Оптимусе Прайме. Из-за стёртой памяти Найтскрим не ведал, что буквально мегацикл назад сражался с ним.  
Вскоре в зал заглянули двое незнакомых Найтскриму трансформеров. Один из них много смеялся и говорил непонятные шутки о "новой подстилке", "опять фемской мордочке" и "узкой гайке для Повелителя", а другой, с пальцами-дулами и неодинаковым размером глаз, выглядел задумчивым и сказал, что "этот самолёт очень похож на Старскрима". Новичок не знал, кто такой Старскрим, что стоит ответить, и стоит ли с ними заговаривать вообще, потому делал вид, что не замечает их. Но сам исподтишка разглядывал, ведь так интересно оказалось увидеть ещё кого-то. Сейчас Найтскриму было интересно всё, кроме уже описанного в наборе предустановленных знаний. Но он интуитивно, благодаря настройкам своей личности понимал, что не вправе проявлять любопытство без позволения Хозяина.  
Двое ушли. И тут у Найтскрима внезапно появился новый повод для любопытства. Или, скорей, для изумления. Вызвав свои внутренние часы, Найтскрим обнаружил, что они стартовали восемь орбитальных циклов назад! То есть, его активация произошла не сегодня, а немного раньше! Тогда чем он занимался всё это время? Почему ничего не помнит?   
Придётся осмелиться спросить у Хозяина. Он должен знать. Наверное.  
С этими мыслями новичок отправился к тронному залу, когда закончилась его подзарядка.

Гальватрон и другие десептиконы уже ждали его там.  
\- Найтскрим, как твоё состояние? - обратился к нему лидер.  
Сикер растерянно пробормотал:  
\- Да... Насколько я могу определить, неполадок нет. Только...  
\- "Только"? "Только"? Что такое?  
\- Я не помню, что со мной было раньше.  
\- Хм! Не беспокойся о прошлом. Ты переродился! Но перед тем ты поклялся следовать за мной. Этого должно быть для тебя достаточно.   
\- Да.  
Голос Хозяина при других десептиконах был громче и сердитее, чем в комнате наедине с ним. Найтскрим догадывался, что это имеет отношение к поддержанию статуса Повелителя. "Командирский голос", согласно базовым знаниям.  
Закончив разговор, Гальватрон мысленно подал Юникрону сигнал, и тот вывел перед ним полупрозрачный голографический экран. На него подавалось изображение с глаз одного из террорконов Альфа Кью, прибывших на Землю добыть энергон из вулкана. Стаи террорконов бежали и летели сквозь заросли земных растений.  
Глядя на экран, Хозяин огласил план по вмешательству в происходящее там. Найтскрим, слушая его речь, уяснил, что Альфа Кью - тоже враг, как и автоботы. И господин Гальватрон атакует, чтобы отобрать энергон.  
Имя "Альфа Кью" ничего не говорило ему. Гальватрон хорошо постарался, вычищая из Найтскримовой Искры все упоминания о нём.

\- Телепорт?  
\- Да, это телепорт. Становись здесь и жди его активации. Когда появится дыра - лети за мной.  
О телепортах такого типа ничего не было сказано в базовых знаниях, и когда в его центре появился фиолетовый вихрь, Найтскрим не мог решить, дыра это или нет. Лишь когда Гальватрон и остальные десептиконы полетели прямо туда, он машинально последовал за Хозяином.

По прибытию на место Гальватрон начал нападение, но Найтскриму приказал открывать огонь только в целях самозащиты. Новичка, даже с отличными боевыми протоколами, не стоит пускать в битву сразу после активации. Пусть Найтскрим пока смотрит и привыкает к обстановке.  
Когда увесистый цветастый гештальт, которого называли Оптимусом Праймом, вдруг сбежал с поля боя, Найтскрим уставился на то, как существа, называемые террорконами, поглощают энергон для Хозяина. Хозяин тем временем насмехался над поступком Оптимуса Прайма, отчего Найтскрим решил, что сбегать с поля боя вроде как неправильно.   
Но тут сзади прилетел бластерный выстрел, сразив нескольких террорконов. И в следующий момент произошло нечто, заставившее Найтскрима упасть от страха на колени и прикрыть голову руками. Кратер с энергоном начал взрываться; вскоре столбы огня вырвались из-под земли, и местность окутал дым. Расширив оптику, Слуга подползал всё ближе к Хозяину, ища защиты. Но тот взлетел и закричал:  
\- Отступаем! Уходим отсюда!   
Напуганный Найтскрим взлетел невпопад, в неверном направлении, и сначала потерял Хозяина из виду в густых клубах дыма. Но стоило подняться выше, как он нашёл остальных и вернулся к Гальватрону, снова заняв позицию у него за спиной. Ругнувшись в адрес Прайма, Гальватрон повёл свой отряд в сторону фиолетовой дыры их телепорта. Кажется, они только что тоже сбежали с поля битвы.

\- Это не побег, а тактическое отступление! - несколько раздражённо ответил ему Хозяин, когда они телепортировались обратно в корпус Юникрона.  
\- Почему?  
\- Побег - когда ты уходишь от противника, хотя мог бы продолжить бой. Отступление - когда уходишь, если становится слишком опасно. Или если твой энергон уничтожен и забирать больше нечего.  
\- Да. А кто такие террорконы?  
\- Это... Твои братья, скажем так. Они тоже созданы Юникроном. Но не приравнивай себя к ним. Они - примитивы, созданные подчиняться, и живущие согласно примитивным инстинктам. Запомни: примитив - дроид. А мы - трансформеры, обладающие полноценным разумом. И ты, как и я, можешь ими командовать. Позже научу.  
Найтскрим промолчал, обдумывая услышанное.  
\- За урок надо говорить "спасибо".  
\- Спасибо, господин Гальватрон.  
\- Так-то лучше. И впредь, когда ты мне благодарен - всегда говори "спасибо".

Гальватрон помнил, как приятно было слышать искреннюю благодарность из уст самого близкого ему существа. Как это тешило его самолюбие. Старскрим не ленился благодарить его, даже когда их отношения разладились. Несомненно, эту традицию следует продолжить и с новым Слугой.

Когда другие десептиконы отправились чистить корпуса и залечивать повреждения, Гальватрон остался наедине с Найтскримом, понуро стоявшим у его трона.  
\- Ты испуган? Только честно.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Если "наверное" - значит, "да".  
Похоже, фейерверк из взрывов пришёлся психике новичка не на пользу.  
Он подошёл и обнял Найтскрима, приподняв его над полом. Тот замер, не зная, как реагировать. Но что-то тянуло обнять Хозяина в ответ.  
\- Запомни, Найтскрим: когда мы вместе, тебе ничего не грозит. При любой опасности будь бесстрашным и бесстрастным!  
\- Да, - ответил Слуга, робко обхватив руками грудь Гальватрона.  
И действительно: страх незаметно утих, сменившись ощущением спокойствия и уюта. "Когда Хозяин обнимает - значит, всё хорошо" - подсказывала Найтскриму его прошивка.  
Гальватрон приподнял его лицо за подбородок, и полушёпотом заявил:  
\- Я собираюсь тебя приласкать. Не бойся, я постараюсь не сделать тебе больно. Первый раз должен быть радостным.  
В базовых знаниях было описано значение слова "приласкать", с указанием, что термин может относиться к разным типам взаимодействия. Ласковые слова, угодливый поступок, и целый ворох типов физических воздействий. Но нигде не говорилось, что приласкать можно больно. И непонятно, какое именно воздействие его ожидает. Объятия тоже относились к категории "приласкать", но объятия он уже получил...   
Найтскрим крепко задумался, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ты меня не понимаешь?  
Найтскрим вздрогнул. Вдруг Хозяин расценит непонимание как провинность? Но надо ответить честно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Какой ты восхитительно юный! - рассмеялся Гальватрон на весь зал.   
Потом подхватил сикера под мышки и, держа перед собой, пошёл в сторону выхода. Сегодняшняя неудача показалась несущественной. Квинт с ним, с энергоном. Ждут более важные и захватывающие дела.  
\- Я обещаю, тебе понравится! И ты станешь полностью моим! - подмигнул он своей добыче.  
Последнее вывело мысли Найтскрима в нужное русло. Гальватрон - его Хозяин, но ещё не полностью. Полная инициализация произойдёт лишь при контакте их Искр, когда в Искру Хозяина автоматически установятся файлы, обеспечивающие взаимную сильную привязанность. "Узы Хозяина", такие же крепкие, как и у Слуги.  
Слияние Искрами, как гласили базовые знания, требует подготовительных действий, обычно заключающихся в занятии интерфейсом. А он входил в группу определений слова "приласкать"!  
\- Мы займёмся интерфейсом? - невинным тоном спросил Найтскрим, ещё не извлекав данные об этом понятии.   
Гальватрон резко остановился.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! Какой ты у меня догадливый! - и прижал сикера к себе, уткнув лицом прямо в десептиконский знак на своей груди, - Только помоемся сначала.  
Он понёс его в ультразвуковую моечную, чтобы вместе избавиться от земной пыли и частиц дыма, осевших на корпусе.  
Стоя в мойке, Гальватрону пришла мысль изучить лицо уке, чтобы не терять времени даром.  
"Какие эластичные щёчки! На правой дефект, зато на других непохож, и врагов должно устрашать. А дентопластины? Ага, некрупные. Тем удобнее будет ему в ротик совать всякое. Замечательно; этот Слуга словно создан для меня!"  
По правде, Альфа Кью не сильно разбирался в видах и интерфейсных предпочтениях кибертронцев. Но Юникрон, чьими силами он создал Найтскрима, благодаря многовековой слежке был в курсе, а уж о Мегатроне, пролежавшем в его недрах и хакнутом им вдоль и поперёк, Юникрон знал больше, чем он сам. И создал то, что ему нужно.  
Найтскрим покорно разрешал господину щупать его лицо, дентопластины и засовывать палец в рот. Но решительно не понимал, зачем это надо. Вскоре Хозяин прекратил это занятие, а Найтскрим всё стоял озадаченный.  
Через пол-цикла, под конец мойки Гальватрон его приобнял, в нетерпении предвкушая избавление от своего недотраха.   
Близость его фонящего корпуса интуитивно побудила Найтскрима коснуться базовых знаний по разделу "Интерфейс". Он считал вступительные файлы. И эти данные вызвали у него странную бурную реакцию. Активизировались библиотеки эмоций, не подключавшиеся ранее.  
Его захлестнула волна дискомфорта и в то же время радостного волнения при мысли об интерфейсе. Он представился действием торжественным, - не менее, чем дарение Уз своему Хозяину. Торжественным, но... трудным? Невесть откуда взявшаяся неуверенность заставила его отступить от Хозяина на шаг, и закрыть руками грудь, словно защищая Искру. Далее он отвернулся и потупился в пол, будучи не в силах снова взглянуть на господина Гальватрона. Сильная двойственная эмоция грозила вспыхнуть до опасных, болезненных величин, если он снова поднимет свой взгляд. Но в моторке заиграло приятное ощущение, очень похожее на то, что Найтскрим испытывал в первые моменты пробуждения, когда Хозяин что-то делал с ней. Почему ему так страшно и приятно? Почему он вдруг забоялся новых прикосновений, но что-то призывает его к ним? Справиться с накатившим волнением не получалось.  
\- Найтскрим... Да ты никак застеснялся?  
Притянув к себе, Повелитель уткнулся лицом в его шею сбоку. Уке напрягся, но партнёр был сильнее: наклонил его голову и добрался до проводков между сочленениями шейной брони.  
Резкие действия смутили Найтскрима ещё больше. И когда язык Хозяина коснулся одного из его шейных кабелей, щекотное ощущение заставило его болезненно сузить оптику.  
Гальватрон ещё пару астросекунд поводил языком и губами по тёмным блестящим кабелям, и потом, чмокнув Найтскрима в шлем напротив аудиосенсора, отпустил его. Тот согнулся, продолжая прикрывать руками грудь. По краям его глаз проступили капли омывателя. Новые, незнакомые эмоции были такими сильными, что он испугался сам себя.  
Растерянность партнёра забавляла Повелителя, усиляя вожделение.  
\- Ладно, пошли, - Гальватрон взял его за руку и повёл из мойки. Найтскрим, выпрямившись, покорно зашагал с ним.  
Будь что будет; лучше довериться Хозяину, который наверняка объяснит происходящее. Судя по улыбке на лице Хозяина, не происходит ничего плохого.

Гальватрон очень надеялся, что другие десептиконы не помешают ему провести несколько интимных циклов наедине с добычей. Иначе им ох как несдобровать.   
Словно по закону подлости, в коридоре рядом с его покоями обнаружился Демолишор. Но ненадолго: узрев мгновенно рассвирепевшее лицо лидера, он поднял ладони в жесте "Нет проблем" и удалился, отлично понимая, куда и зачем ведут Найтскрима. Как тут было не понять, когда корпус лидера фонит на добрый десяток механометров. Да и от новичка исходило весьма примечательное поле.

Повелитель сел на свою широкую платформу, поставив новичка перед собой.  
\- Ну, обними меня.  
Неосознанно повинуясь протоколам Слуги, Найтскрим сразу положил руки ему на плечи, и подошёл ближе, чтобы прижаться к его груди. Он всё ещё стеснялся, но протоколы позволили это превозмочь.  
Потом Гальватрон подхватил его под зад и усадил себе на колени, заставив обнять себя ещё и ногами.  
\- Целоваться умеешь?  
Найтскрим отвернулся, снова почувствовав двойственную эмоцию. Информацию о поцелуях он уже считал из базовых знаний, но стыд (он наконец отыскал там название этой эмоции) мешал попробовать.  
\- Хм, - Гальватрон скривил губы, - Каждый это умеет с самой активации. Попробуешь - сразу получится.  
\- Да, - пробормотал сикер, но не шелохнулся. Стыд стал слишком силён.  
\- Поцелуй Повелителя! Покажи свою преданность.  
\- Да... - и, отбросив эмоции, словно в битве, Найтскрим медленно потянулся лицом к лицу Повелителя. Он не имел права ослушаться.  
Приподнявшись и обхватив его затылок своими маленькими чёрными ладонями, Найтскрим прижался приоткрытыми губами к его губам, следуя инструкции из базовых знаний. Они также гласили, что поцелуй - действие приятное, но первые астросекунды Найтскрим не ощутил ничего особенного.  
Гальватрон же наслаждался этим моментом. Как давно его никто не целовал, тем более столь трепетно. Ему ошибочно казалось, что Найтскрим сейчас не менее рад, и проявляет настоящую нежность. От этого было приятней вдвойне.  
Новичку ещё только предстояло раскрыть свою нежность, а сейчас он лишь прилежно выполнял инструкцию. Но приятное волнение пришло и к нему, когда он раскрыл рот шире и ощутил отклик больших, слегка жестковатых губ сэме. Ему захотелось продолжать поцелуй, подольше, чтобы в полной мере погрузиться в новые ощущения.  
И он сначала не придал значения тому, что Хозяин обхватил ладонью его зад, добираясь до крышки моторки. Различия в размерах позволили Гальватрону легко дотянуться до нужного места. Но тут Найтскрим рефлекторно включил блокировку крышки и оторвался от его губ.  
\- Маленький дурачок, - проворчал Гальватрон, - Ты не должен закрываться от меня.  
\- Да. Больше не буду.  
Найтскрим снял блокировку, и снова прильнул к его губам, сделав это уже не по принуждению. Ему начинало нравиться целоваться, хотя поцелуй был пока скромным и неглубоким.  
Отодвинув крышку, Гальватрон нащупал круглые края его топливного порта, сенсоры и несколько самых задних разъёмов. Скоро эти дырочки перестанут быть невинными, получат свои первые царапины.  
Сначала он хотел засунуть в порт сразу два пальца, но решил пока ограничиться одним. Так и устройство стенок ощупать удобнее будет.  
От прикосновений к интимным местам Найтскрим снова прервал поцелуй. Но Гальватрон знал, что ненадолго. Пользуясь моментом, когда лицо партнёра хорошо видно, он осторожно засунул палец в его порт.  
Найтскрим испуганно приподнялся. Но его порт, достаточно широкий для приёма крупных коннекторов, пропустил палец внутрь, и вскоре он ощутил приятную щекотку, когда палец добрался до сенсоров, расположенных глубоко, у самого начала нечувствительного гладкого шланга, ведущего в топливный бак.   
Уке невольно приоткрыл рот, и Гальватрон ухмыльнулся. Забавно наблюдать за реакциями новичка. Чей порт многообещающ: много сенсоров, ребристый ряд многосегментных колец, скрытых под его стенками. Когда он посильнее нажал на сенсоры, кольца сжались вокруг его пальца. Не столь сильно, как надо бы, но он ещё успеет научить Найтскрима всем премудростям обращения со своим топливным портом.  
Щекотка то появлялась, то исчезала, пока Хозяин ощупывал порт изнутри, одновременно лаская. Сначала Найтскриму было даже неприятно, но вскоре за обычной реакцией на прикосновения стало проступать острое ощущение, подобное испытанному при пробуждении. Незаметно для себя он стал слегка сопеть. Это не ускользнуло от внимания Гальватрона. Похоже, не стоит засовывать второй палец; лучше поскорей увидеть реакцию уке на его штекеры и великолепный коннектор (по крайней мере, Гальватрон его таким считал).  
Он не стал опять приказывать целоваться. Скоро такие приказы больше не понадобятся.  
Уложив Найтскрима на платформу, он снял его кокпит и отодвинул крышку моторки до предела, открыв её полностью. Найтскриму снова стало стыдно; он поджал ноги. Но Повелитель просунул руку между ними и погладил внутреннюю сторону его ляжек, любуясь их формой. Тогда уке ослабил сервоприводы; если Хозяину нужно там гладить, то не стоит препятствовать. Да и самому Слуге начинала нравиться эта игра. Слабые электрозаряды от хозяйских рук дарили волнующие ощущения. Хозяин ласкал его ноги, но почему-то и моторка Найтскрима реагировала.  
Потом Гальватрон, нагнувшись, поцеловал его в живот; прямо в места под кокпитом, в собранном состоянии недоступные. Там находилась пластина, после трансформации дававшая электроконтакт с другой частью корпуса. Заряд от губ ощущался ею весьма остро, и Найтскрим непроизвольно всхлипнул, а его губы растянулись в улыбке. Ещё немного, и от щекотки он впервые в жизни засмеётся. Эта игра определённо начала нравиться ему.  
Гальватрон продвинулся с поцелуями выше, к большой схеме, соединявшей корпус с кокпитом. Её электрические контакты, покрытые прозрачной изолирующей плёнкой, поблёскивали зелёным. А когда он коснулся языком круглых неизолированных выводов, близлежащие линии на схеме вспыхнули ярче, а сикер опять тихо всхлипнул.  
Штекеры Гальватрона повылезали из гнёзд и уже упирались в крышку моторки. Повинуясь страсти, он подполз ближе, полностью накрыв собой уке. От поцелуев тот совсем расслабился и сам по себе раздвинул ноги, неосознанно показывая готовность к интерфейсу. В разъёмах явственно заблестела смазка, а когда сэме навалился на него, в моторке Найтскрима подскочило напряжение, и смазка, выделившись больше, потекла по их стенкам.   
Гальватрон взглянул на лицо уке, и увидел там робкую, дрожащую улыбку. То, чего он и добивается. Чтобы Слуга улыбался, радовался ему, любил его. От заботы о нём Гальватрон получит удовольствие. Пусть это сущая автоботщина, но лидера десептиконов она не смущала. Он помнил Старскрима, и после его смерти поклялся себе заботливо обращаться с новым Слугой, если раздобудет такого. Десептикон не обязан искуплять прошлые проступки; мало того, это даже недостойно. Но здесь Мегатрон сделал исключение. То ли от любви к Старскриму, то ли программные узы, связывавшие их, развили в нём особое отношение к Слугам.  
Он поцеловал эту улыбку, одновременно отодвигая крышку своей моторки. Хотел сказать Найтскриму "Не бойся", но решил промолчать, дабы не вводить его в излишнее напряжение перед проникновением.  
Найтскрим думал, что его продолжат целовать; например, опять в шею. Но Хозяин привстал и нетерпеливо высунул свой длинный шланг-коннектор, подобный щупальцу: с синтетическими сгибательными тяжами внутри, и специальными выдвижными контактами на наконечнике. Эту полезную технологию Юникрон даровал ему на основе собственных щупалец.  
Из данных о своём устройстве Найтскрим знал, что у него тоже есть, но куда короче. И показалось закономерным, что у Хозяина он больше.   
Став на корточки, Гальватрон навис промежностью над лицом уке, и коснулся его губ кончиком коннектора.  
\- Полижи меня. И можешь взять в рот, но неглубоко. В этот раз я от тебя много не требую.  
Взяв коннектор рукой, Найтскрим стал осторожно облизывать его кончик. Очень пикантное действие, но новичок не ведал об этом, и смущался лишь немного.   
Наслаждаясь его прикосновениями, Гальватрон мял рукой свои штекеры, готовя их к проникновению. Найтскрим догадывался, что Хозяину сейчас хорошо; как несколько кликов назад было хорошо ему с чужим пальцем в порту, а то и лучше. И он стал усерднее лизать коннектор, а потом обхватил губами и водил языком по самому кончику. Базовые знания подсказывали, как надо.   
Тут его собственный коннектор подал знакомые острые сигналы, будто и его ласкают. Слуга начинал понимать, что чувствует его сэме. И оттого открыл рот шире. Будучи уже на взводе, Гальватрон рефлекторно направил коннектор глубже; пожалуй слишком резко и глубоко, потому что Найтскрим застонал, а из краёв его глаз хлынули струйки омывателя. Объект протолкнулся через его рот до самого канала топливоприёмника, закрыв собой вентиляционное отверстие и испугав Найтскрима.  
\- Извини, поспешил. Тебе ещё рано так глотать, - Гальватрон быстро вынул шланг из его рта.  
Сикер выглядел жалобно. Тогда Повелитель приподнялся и погладил его по груди успокаивающим жестом. Который в последний раз применял столь давно, что уж и не вспомнить.  
Благодаря неожиданному глубокому вояжу коннектор отлично смочился ротовой смазкой. Не медля, Гальватрон вновь осторожно прилёг на уке, в этот раз опустившись промежностью к моторке партнёра. Тепло и электрополе, шедшие оттуда, так и манили его штекеры внутрь. Но сначала он протянул коннектор к Найтскримовому порту, и на астросекунду задумался: вводить медленно или быстро? Впрочем, главное, чтоб уке не боялся. Сейчас не стоит ничего говорить, а то он сожмёт кольца от волнения.   
Найтскрим вопросительно глядел ему в лицо. Тогда Повелитель обхватил ладонями его бока, и начал вводить коннектор, не боясь, что окажется слишком узко. Этот уке ведь явно был создан специально для него.  
Первые же сантиметры проникновения заставили Найтскрима сморщиться и сжать порт. Коннектор - явно не палец; куда серъёзнее. И вернулся стыд; стало трудно смотреть Хозяину в глаза.  
Тогда Хозяин наклонился и поцеловал в губы - глубоко, доставая языком до его языка. Это помогло: партнёр расслабил порт. Воспользовавшись моментом, Гальватрон довольно резко и глубоко засунул коннектор. Уке схватился за его предплечья и жалобно застонал, сдавливая ногами его бока. Да, в начале топливного интерфейса всегда немного больно. Сенсоры должны адаптироваться.  
Не размыкая поцелуй, он стал понемногу двигаться, чувствуя возбуждающие ответные движения колец. Активировав наконечник коннектора, воздействовал им на сенсоры.  
Сначала было больно, но чем дальше - тем сильнее нарастало острое интерфейсное удовольствие. Стыд Найтскрима куда-то исчез, сменившись желанием большего. И большее не заставило ждать. Ближе поднеся верхнюю часть промежности, Хозяин начал вставлять штекеры в его разъёмы, один за другим. Разъёмы, уже хорошо смазанные, поддавались легко; их внутренние кольца не сжимались благодаря ласкам сервисных проводов на груди уке, рядом с портом Искры. Гальватрон перекатывал их между пальцами; давно он этим не занимался, учитывая, что у Старскрима последние тысячи звёздных циклов он обычно обрывал их по собственной садистской дури.  
А нового Слугу мучить нельзя; зачем, если пока ничем не провинился крупно? И не провинится, если постараться. Будет ему чудесный первый раз. Дополнительный повод преклоняться перед лидером.  
Ощущение чужих штекеров отличалось от коннектора. Они источали электроэнергию, и при первом же резком разряде, посланном ему от Хозяина, Найтскрим ощутил наслаждение, сильней которого ещё не испытывал. Оно настолько пронзило его, что он застонал, не в силах сдерживаться. Базовые знания гласили, что стонать при интерфейсе - естественно.   
Ощущения от коннектора в порту также усилились, и когда Гальватрон снова начал двигаться, каждый толчок приносил новую волну данных от сенсоров, вызывавших через драйверы соответствующую реакцию. И губы уке потянулись к губам сэме, желая дополнить это слияние поцелуем. Найтскрим наклонил голову Хозяина к себе, и тот не препятствовал, зная, что при первом интерфейсе новичок рано или поздно сам захочет целоваться. Теперь он, поди, по собственной воле станет целовать Повелителя. Как и должно быть.  
Гальватрон старался быть осторожней, но удовольствие призывало его двигаться быстрее. Он ощущал штекерами нарастающее тепло в разъёмах Найтскрима, слышал его участившееся дыхание, видел проявившуюся страсть на его лице, и это воскресило давно забытую радость зарождающейся любви. Последний раз так было с... нет, не стоит вспоминать тот позор четыре тысячи звёздных циклов назад. Те времена прошли. И при первой же возможности он безжалостно расправится с Оптимусом Праймом.  
Но не стоит отвлекаться на мысли о работе. Под ним же, как-никак, прекрасный уке, познающий свою первую страсть.  
Найтскрим застонал громче и невольно задвигал бёдрами, чтобы усилить приятные ощущения. Вместе с которыми его обуяло мягкое чувство... благодарности? Восхищения? Он хотел узнать его название, но удовольствие мешало думать, и он только сильнее обхватил руками грудь Хозяина, целуя её. До губ уже не доставал, ведь Хозяин поменял позу, навалившись всем телом на него. Но сикеру не было тяжело; его броня являлась очень крепкой, рассчитанной на большие нагрузки. Убыстрение темпа также не причинило ему дискомфорт. Наоборот, возбудило сильней. А Гальватрон, ощущая эластичные и в меру узкие, хорошо смазавшиеся отверстия уке, заключил, что интерфейс с ним просто прекрасен. Он будет заниматься этим ещё и ещё, учить Найтскрима позам и приёмам.   
Но за один раз всего не успеешь. Да и не стоит; удовольствие первых познаний полезно растягивать.  
А пока - наступали самые прекрасные моменты интерфейса. Так быстро, ведь новичок легко возбудим, а его партнёр был возбудим от долгого воздержания.   
Найтскрим уже ёрзал и выгибался, стоная всё чаще, и Гальватрон в едином ритме с ним двигался к экстазу.   
Новичку казалось, что напряжение, поступавшее в его моторку, расходится по всем проводам его корпуса. А потом ощущения от сенсоров моторки и порта затмили собой все остальные. Перестав замечать даже свои стоны, он погрузился в наслаждение, и тут оно достигло предела.  
Когда Найтскрим, испустив совсем писклявый стон, с силой сдавил его корпус как коленями, так и руками, Гальватрон и сам застонал - от того, как восхитительно сильно сжались разъёмы и порт уке.   
А уке даже не ожидал, что интерфейс окажется столь... умопомрачающей вещью. При перегрузке его сознание на несколько астросекунд затуманилось - настолько сильным стало удовольствие. А когда помрачение ушло вместе с этим пиком, и корпус расслабился, Найтскрим решил было, что интерфейс подходит к концу. В базовых знаниях говорилось, что можно получить несколько перегрузок за один раз, хотя каждую последующую всё сложнее вызвать, поэтому в большинстве случаев ограничиваются одной.   
Но Хозяин продолжал двигаться, массируя глубины его отверстий и посылая электроразряды. Значит, Хозяин благосклонен к нему, и не жалеет усилий, дабы побольше приласкать его перед слиянием Искрами!  
И Слуга обнимал, гладил его с радостной благодарностью, продолжая наслаждаться процессом.  
Тем временем, Гальватрон приближался к собственной перегрузке, и перестал сдерживать напряжение на штекерах, а коннектор засунул так глубоко, что он упирался в заглушку топливного бака Слуги. Которая открывалась, только если начинало поступать топливо. Но сейчас игр с топливом Хозяин не планировал.  
После первой перегрузки возбуждение Найтскрима ослабилось, он уже больше дышал, чем стонал, но внезапные сильные разряды и ощущение коннектора у самого бака заставили его запищать и снова выгнуться. Оказывается, перегрузка может приходить и резко! Настолько, что не успел он опомниться, как снова судорожно сжался от волны удовольствия, ещё более сильной, чем первая. И Повелитель благодаря этому тоже пришёл к финишу, испустив несколько рычащих стонов.   
Потом навалился на партнёра и пару кликов просто лежал на нём, усиленно вентилируя разгорячившийся корпус. Найтскрим убрал руки с боков партнёра и тоже охлаждался. Похоже, физический интерфейс кончился, хотя Хозяин был всё ещё в нём. Охладившись, Гальватрон приподнялся и, взглянув на уке, увидел уставшее, но довольно улыбавшееся личико. Сикер лежал в открытой позе, слегка раскинув сжатые в локтях руки, и смотрел куда-то мимо. Повелитель осторожно вытащил из него свои причиндалы, и Найтскрим при этом сморщился лишь на миг. Не то что некоторые новички на памяти лидера, при первом интерфейсе много нывшие (и посему получавшие по морде), а опосля бежавшие к ремонтнику, естественно, не находившему в их интимных местах неполадок, которых они так боялись. Кстати, надо бы осмотреть состояние этого новичка.  
Сев напротив его всё ещё раздвинутых ног, Гальватрон вгляделся в блестевшие, расширенные разъёмы; в панели и сенсоры, покрытые потёками смазки; в порт со всё ещё открытой внешней диафрагмой. Всё нормально.  
"Именно я первый здесь! Я, а не поганый квинт" - гордо подумал он, и провёл пальцем по сенсорам между гнёздами Найтскримовых штекеров. Уке от щекотки невольно хмыкнул, дёрнул головой и заулыбался ещё сильнее, хотя настоящую широкую улыбку, казалось, не способен был произвести.  
Слезая с платформы, лидер втянул свои причиндалы в корпус и закрыл крышку. Уке должен сообразить, что пора собраться тоже. Но Найтскрим не встал, а только повернул к нему голову.   
Гальватрон устало вздохнул.  
\- В чём дело?  
Найтскрим тихо пробормотал:  
\- Почему?  
\- Что "почему"?  
\- Почему Вы не сливались со мной Искрами? Я Вас не устраиваю, господин Гальватрон? - Слуга готов был заплакать.  
\- А! Тебя это волнует... В следующий раз. Не всё сразу, - многообещающим тоном ответил Гальватрон, и пошёл ко встроенному в стену шкафчику, чтобы взять там губку для очистки корпуса. Губка была большая, сделанная из того же тяжистого органического материала, что и платформа, но тяжи настолько мелкие, что служили порами. Когда Гальватрон впервые пришёл сюда, она уже лежала здесь, как и многие другие вещи, сделанные Юникроном из собственной материи.  
Лидеру хотелось поухаживать за собственным подчинённым. Помнится, Старскрим приходил от такого в восторг, когда ему это ещё позволялось.   
Взяв губку, он снова сел на кровать, повернулся к Найтскриму и стал обтирать с него следы смазки.  
Тот спокойно наблюдал, и когда Гальватрон закончил, опять задал вопрос:  
\- Господин Гальватрон... А скоро ли мы сольёмся Искрами?  
"Вот заладил. А, точно... Он же Слуга. Ждёт. Но я твёрдо уверен: он хороший Слуга, и я не против снова стать зависимым. И получить эти файлы себе в Искру, и полюбить его самой сильной любовью. Я скажу ему, что не против".   
\- Скоро. Обещаю. И если я пообещал - значит, так и будет. Я готов принять роль твоего Хозяина. Но, смотри, не затевай больших глупостей.  
Найтскрим пока совершенно не представлял, какие это - большие глупости. Да и не важно. Согласие господина Гальватрона вернуло на его лицо еле заметную милую улыбку.  
Радиоволны молчали. Другие десептиконы занимаются своими делами; Юникрон за всеми наблюдает, но это никого не волнует. Гальватрон передумал уходить в тронный зал. Он снял крылья, прилёг рядом со своим уке и, уложив голову на локоть, стал его созерцать, поглаживая по животу без кокпита. Словно красивая туманность, словно груда разноцветного энергона, он стоил того, чтобы им любоваться.  
\- Сними-ка и ты крылья. Без них на платформе удобнее.  
Найтскрим сразу приподнялся и, сняв их, сначала не знал, куда деть, пока Хозяин не подсказал прислонить их к стене. Потом уке тоже лёг на бок, придвинувшись к Гальватрону вплотную, и, обняв его руку, прижался шлемом к широкой ладони. Базовые знания гласили, что после первого интерфейса Слуга получает право на самовольный физический контакт с Хозяином. А раз имеет - тот не станет ему запрещать? Найтскрим не понимал, отчего, но ему хотелось поскорее снова обнять Хозяина, или хотя бы его руку. Тот, разумеется, не возражал.   
Они долго пролежали так. Прикосновение к Хозяину, словно замкнутый электрический контакт, будило в Найтскриме мерный мягкий ток эмоции, называемой - нежность.   
И Гальватрон тоже это испытывал. Подумалось: какая удача, что он - здесь, с новой жизнью, а теперь и новым партнёром; он сих пор жив, и - мало того, вернул себе возможность радоваться этому.   
Он наклонился и поцеловал сикера в верхнюю часть шлема.  
\- Ты хорош. Ты просто отличный. А я тебе понравился, а?  
\- Очень.  
Найтскриму было не с кем сравнивать, потому не смог иначе описать свои впечатления. Но описал верно. Он пока не знал многого о мире, но позволил себе усомниться в том, что существуют вещи приятней, чем интерфейс с Хозяином.  
\- Запомни: я - единственный, кто даёт тебе такое наслаждение. Тот, кто питает тебя и управляет тобой. Никто, кроме меня, не способен на это, и не должен иметь для тебя значения.  
Гальватрон лукавил, но надо же оградить себя от измен. Пусть новичок слепо верит, что имеет право на интерфейс только с ним.  
\- Да, господин Гальватрон.  
Такой покорный Слуга. Соглашается, не задумываясь.  
В памяти Гальватрона пронеслись некоторые моменты их интерфейса. Точно; надо спросить кое-что важное.  
Найтскрим имеет нежные черты лица, рук; во время интерфейса не рычит, как большинство мехов, а наоборот стонет голосом более тонким, чем обычно. Сюда же соответствующий темперамент, особо плавные движения в ласках. Настолько похож на Старскрима. Не считая различия в характерах. Но мало ли каким Старскрим был в свои первые ворны? Каким - Гальватрон догадывался. Ещё когда был Мегатроном, разузнал достаточно.

Давным-давно, за некоторое время до войны, один скромный кибертронец, изнывающий от одиночества, заказал себе Слугу, которых тогда ещё не запретили и производили на конвейерной основе. Слуги-охранники, Слуги-помощники, Слуги-любовники. Последние были оптимизированы под ведение домашнего хозяйства и максимально близкие отношения с Хозяевами. Именно такой экземпляр, нежную фемочку по имени Небула, получил себе этот гражданин, и тихо жил с ней до самого начала войны, когда решил пойти в десептиконы, и вскоре был застрелен автоботами в одной из битв.  
Слуги-любовники часто совершали самоубийство при гибели Хозяина, но Небула благодаря уговорам знакомых покойного сохранила свою жизнь, и пошла зарабатывать на энергон интерфейсботством, не умея ничего другого. Как раз тогда Слуги начали массово перепрошиваться в обычных кибертронцев, а фемки - менять гендер, потому что в военные времена их перестали принимать всеръёз. По той же дорожке пошла и Небула, накопив кредитов. Отказалась от своего имени, тайно поменяла свой корпус на мужской и подалась в десептиконы под видом меха-новичка. Наверное, те же знакомые надоумили её перестать влачить жалкое существование, устремиться к большему и начать мстить автоботам за убийство Хозяина.   
Сильная мотивация творит чудеса. "Мех-новичок" быстро научился хорошо стрелять, летать, хотя поначалу очень боялся прямого столкновения с врагом. Но больше всего бывшая Небула боялась вмешательства в свою Искру, незаметной потери своего "я", которой так любили пугать противники перепрошивки. Оттого так и не решилась удалить прошивку Слуги и поменять программный гендер. Продолжила лишь притворяться свободным мехом. Не очень-то усердно, тем более являясь уке. Но и на фемчато-манерных пассивов найдутся любители. В десептиконы её приняли; удалось затеряться в толпе сикеров-новичков, и поначалу не привлекать внимания, проходя учения вместе с ними. Но установка "стремись к большему" не была забыта.  
Своими разъёмами, а также трудными, но честно добытыми боевыми заслугами псевдо-мех проложил себе дорожку на самые верхи. Где нежданно-негаданно нашёл себе нового Хозяина, и отбросил месть за старого, получив новые цели и стремления, направленные на служение десептиконству. Которое, по идее, олицетворял его величественный Хозяин.

Такую историю Мегатрон сложил из отрывочных сведений, поступавших к нему. Долгое время недоказанных, но когда буквально пару ворнов назад Старскрим сам сознался под его давлением, оставалось только порадоваться собственной догадливости.  
И ничего не менять. С тех пор Мегатрон лишь приобрёл привычку иногда обзывать его обидными кличками в фемском роде.  
Война показала, что былые предрассудки не имеют значения; те фемки, что остались, по суровости и боевому искусству не уступали мехам, но были и красивы, и ласковы в нужный момент. Если б Мегатрон узнал обо всём на несколько тысячелетий раньше - то без проблем разрешил бы Старскриму красить губы, говорить о себе в фемском роде, поменять голос обратно на тонкий, сиськи покрупнее припаять. Всё равно он остался бы тем Старскримом, которого Мегатрон знал и любил, пока внезапная любовь к Оптимусу не затмила его рассудок. И заодно в десептиконской армии открылись бы другие скрытые фемки, следуя примеру командира авиации. Вот сюрпризов было бы.  
Но шанс утерян, и ничего не поделаешь. Хотя...

Чего хочет Найтскрим? И какого он пола? Да, напоминает скрытую фемку, но мало ли как квинтессон намудрил...

\- Найтскрим. Ответь-ка мне честно: какого ты пола? Ты мех или фемка?  
Найтскрим впервые задумался об этом. Но, найдя в базовых знаниях характеристики типичных различий между гендерами, он запутался. Внешние признаки во многом указывали на фемку; в характеристиках личности он ещё мало смыслил, но фемские показались ближе. А вот тембр голоса входил в мужской диапазон, и протоколы этикета указывали по умолчанию говорить о себе как о мехе. Но что самое странное - отсутствовала переменная гендера. Она бы точно указала, какого он пола, но в таблицах личных данных её почему-то не нашлось.  
Видимо, здесь и подшутил то ли Юникрон, то ли Альфа Кью. После долгого молчания Найтскрим виновато выдавил:  
\- Не знаю.  
Такого Гальватрон ещё не слышал. На этот вопрос любой кибертронец всегда давал чёткий ответ. С самой активации каждый знал свой пол. Только лица с серъёзно повреждёнными Искрами бывали неспособны определить. А тут - новичок, чистая и исправная Искра!  
Он невольно расхохотался, и Найтскрим, подумав, что серъёзно провинился, зашептал на фоне его хохота:  
\- Простите... Простите...  
Успокоившись, Повелитель ободряюще похлопал его по плечу, и подвёл разговору итог:  
\- Неважно. Действительно, неважно. Но говори о себе, как о мехе. И делай суровый голос, особенно если перед тобой враг. Это ключ к уважению. Одна Слуга - представь себе, Слуга, только так и пробилась в верха.  
\- Да, господин Гальватрон.  
Разумеется, Найтскрим усвоил урок. Правда, не понял, к чему было сказано о каких-то "верхах". Может, потому что уже находился в них.

Потом они лежали молча. Гальватрон притянул Слугу к себе, обняв его. Пусть привыкает быть рядом. И пусть ещё немного продлятся такие спокойные циклы, как сейчас. Иногда и лидеру нужен отдых от забот. Лишь бы эти придурки не вышли на радиосвязь, или, чего хуже, не ввалились прямо сюда с идиотскими проблемами, типа "Волна опять не хочет спать. Прикажите ему!", или "Когда на новую миссию выдвинемся? Пострелять охота".  
Новых миссий пока не предвиделось. Проклятые инопланетяне, сговорившись с автоботами, разрешили построить у себя их энергоновые башни. Теперь к энергону Земли не пролезть. Нужно строить новые планы. Для начала, потрясти квинта. Заодно проверив, как Найтскрим на него среагирует. Он не должен его помнить, но надо удостовериться на все сто процентов. Кстати, Альфа Кью хоть и шельмец, да молодец, что создал Найтскрима. Гальватрон даже ощутил себя благодарным.  
Заботы навязчиво лезли в процессор, но Гальватрон старался их отгонять, созерцая формы Слуги: его всё ещё неприкрытый живот с мерцающими схемами; внутреннюю сторону правой ляжки, где виднелись первые царапины от фрикций; оптический порт Искры, мерно светящийся зелёным пятном посреди его груди. Навевающий предвкушение грядущего слияния. Поскорей бы разобраться с текущими делами и снова остаться наедине с Найтскримом.

После праздного лежания десептикон устроил новичку экскурсию по базе. Разрешая ему останавливаться, рассматривать заинтересовавшие вещи. Когда замечал, что новичок не понимает их назначения, то охотно объяснял, не дожидаясь вопросов. Под конец вошёл во вкус, увлечённо рассказывая Найтскриму обо всякой технической всячине, и в конце устроил мини-экзамен, проверяя, дошла ли до него хоть часть услышанного. Не обо всём Найтскрим судил правильно, и не обо всём ещё мог судить вообще, но Гальватрон воодушевлённо пообещал ему исправить это вместе.   
Ему начало нравиться быть учителем. Не то чтобы не поучал Старскрима, но те тренировки и внушения были скорее вынужденной мерой, призванной направлять в нужное русло упрямый характер его бывшего подчинённого, особенно в прежние времена, до того случая с Оптимусом, когда Мегатрон ещё не держал Старскрима на коротком поводке.  
Но Найтскрим, похоже, сам желал быть верным рабом, а значит, и послушным учеником. Возможным преемником. Хотя - нет, такое покорное существо, тем более Слуга - не сможет повелевать, не сможет даже захотеть власти. Слуге-любовнику лучше даровать судьбу не преемника, а идеального подчинённого. Да и зачем возлюбленному быть преемником? Тем, кто должен тебя убить однажды. Нет, Найтскрим наоборот поможет своему Хозяину отражать посягательства на трон. Будет хранить его, а не предавать. Даже Старскрим, воспитанный как преемник, до последнего хранил Мегатрона, противореча своей ненависти, не в силах противостоять протоколам Слуги. Он покончил с собой, не в силах больше терпеть очерствевшего Хозяина, но сделал это не только ради себя. Давно желая умереть, он не упустил подходящий момент для смерти - когда она могла принести пользу. Спася ею Хозяина, да и весь Кибертрон.  
Так и Найтскрим станет готов его защищать ценой собственной жизни. А если не удастся - наверное, не сможет жить дальше, убьётся с горя, если вовремя не остановят. Надо приучить его не лезть на рожон, когда кажется, что Хозяин в большой опасности. А то, гляди, погибнет ни за что.  
С такими мыслями он повёл сикера на поверхность, чтобы он увидел космос.

С поверхности корпуса Юникрона звёзды казались подёрнутыми зелёной дымкой. А когда смотришь сквозь полупрозрачное крыло Найтскрима - тем более. Тот спонтанно активировал свой генератор невидимости, когда Гальватрон вывел его полетать вокруг Юникрона. То исчезал в полёте, то появлялся снова. С таким партнёром можно поиграть в "тёмную комнату" (прятки с поисками наощупь) и при отсутствии темноты.  
Увидев Гальватронову трансформу - крупный шаттл, Найтскрим счёл её красивой и величественной. Так в нём заложено - восторгаться Хозяином, каким бы он ни был. И когда они приземлились перед одним из входов в недра Юникрона, он трансформировался и нежно коснулся ладонью его крыла - такого большого, что за ним можно было полностью спрятаться.   
Потом Гальватрон повёл его к остальным десептиконам на базе, и приказал им представиться. Найтскрим молча глядел, запоминая. Повелитель предложил пообщаться с ними, - разумеется, пока под его присмотром, чтобы не вздумали шутить. Найтскрим покачал головой. Дальнейшее знакомство ни к чему. Ведь ему никто не нужен, кроме Хозяина. И он не знал, о чём обычно общаются. Для рядового новичка это не являлось проблемой; темы всплывали сами собой из базовых знаний. Но Найтскрим был создан как очень сосредоточенный Слуга, замкнутый на Хозяине и своих основных обязанностях.  
Соратники это заметили, и, когда пара ушла, ехидно зашушукались между собой. Даже слабоумный Волна нахмурился, а когда Циклон упомянул, зачем Повелитель сегодня уводил новичка в свою комнату, Волна сжал кулаки и раздосадованно замычал. И слабоумные способны на ревность; Волна давно питал чувства к Повелителю, несмотря на отсутствие всяких шансов привлечь его внимание.  
На собрание не пришёл Мега Зарак, и Гальватрон не пожалел времени найти его, благо Юникрон прислал данные об его местонахождении. Мега Зарак сидел на поверхности, рядом с огромным болтом в броне ноги Юникрона, и методично паял ящик, чтобы складывать туда энергоновые кристаллы, принесённые террорконами. Но Гальватрон плевал на полезность его занятия; ничтожный негодяй посмел не явиться на собрание, и следовало его проучить если не кулаком, так словом.  
"Вот он - Мега Зарак. Его можно и нужно бить, опускать, эксплуатировать. Он мой раб, а значит, и твой. А ещё он наш псарь. Чинит и нянчит террорконов" - объявил он Найтскриму вслух, намеренно громко. Найтскрим кивнул, хотя до этого десептикона ему не было дела так же, как и до остальных. И Мега Зарак выглядел большим да грозным. Маленький сикер, несмотря на всю свою ловкость и владение мечом, решил, что лучше не попадаться ему в тёмных юникроновских закоулках.  
Впрочем, Мега Зарак был взаимно равнодушен к Найтскриму. И к оскорблениям от нынешнего начальника. Он терпеливо сносил издевательства, надеясь, что когда-то ускользнёт из Гальватроновых лап. Куда потом податься - не знал, но время показало бы.

Искры новичков, содержащие ещё мало информации, не нуждались в частой дефрагментации, как у кибертронцев постарше. Поэтому когда Гальватрон, вернувшись с Найтскримом в их комнату, улёгся поспать, сикер тихо сел у стены, и, обхватив руками колени, погрузился в раздумия об услышанном и увиденном сегодня, изредка поглядывая на храпящего Хозяина. Тот сказал ему держаться рядом, потому следовало оставаться в комнате, несмотря на желание самому походить по базе.

Когда Повелитель проснулся, то увидел Найтскрима у себя под боком. Слуга же приподнялся, услышав усилившийся гул от его корпуса.  
Гальватрон подумал, что следует приказать обнимать, если ложится рядом. Но другие вещи вытеснили эту мысль, и он забыл. Первым делом надо пересчитать террорконов - вернее, приказать это Мега Зараку, если он ещё сам не догадался. И заправиться смазкой. И попросить Юникрона осведомить его о разговорах команды насчёт её нового члена. Если кто-то отозвался о Найтскриме плохо - врезать ему.  
У двери он, обернувшись, снова приказал Найтскриму оставаться здесь. А то, гляди, заблудится или влипнет куда. Ещё не все коридоры и залы Юникрона, в том числе опасные места, были ему продемонстрированы вчера.  
Видя, что Хозяин уходит, Найтскрим хотел спросить об одной волнующей его вещи, но передумал: похоже, у Хозяина срочные дела.

Тот отсутствовал недолго, и вскоре вернулся, осматривая на ходу свой кулак, которым намедни врезал Циклону и немного - Демолишору.  
Найтскрим сидел на платформе.  
\- Когда мы сольёмся Искрами? - Слуга начал диалог первым. Кажется, этот вопрос его очень волновал.  
\- Скоро. У нас есть несколько дней на подготовку к операциям по новому плану. И на удовольствия.  
Гальватрон подошёл и присел перед Найтскримом, оказавшись с ним глазами к глазам.  
\- Мне не хватало такого, как ты. Но теперь у меня есть всё, что нужно. Тебе остаётся только соответствовать моим требованиям.  
\- Да.  
Разумеется, Найтскрим будет соответствовать. Иначе он просто не умеет.  
Погладив его по колену, Гальватрон присел и поцеловал его в кончик носа. Отчего новичок снова испытал неловкость, но скорей восторгающую, чем пугающую. Он уже привык к ней.  
Только Повелитель собрался выпрямиться, как Найтскрим потянулся к его лицу, коснулся ладонью щеки и осторожно прильнул к его губам, ведомый желанием продлить приятное волнение. Понимал, что это дерзко, но не мог побороть свою зарождающуюся негу.  
А Хозяин того и ждал. Не размыкая поцелуя, он стащил Найтскрима с платформы и усадил к себе на колени, показывая, что приветствует подобную дерзость.  
Губы Гальватрона были такими большими, что захватывали много нижней части лица уке, и по окончании поцелуя оно блестело до самого подбородка. Базовые знания гласили утереть лицо ладонью, но протоколы Слуги превращали это в неуважение к Хозяину: вытираться следовало по окончании ласк, и желательно, когда Хозяин не смотрит. Большинство Слуг со временем начинало плевать на эти условности (а их Хозяева и вовсе не обращали на них внимания), но для новичков, тем более рабски настроенных, как Найтскрим, немыслимо нарушать протоколы.  
Найтскрим решил вытереться, когда господин Гальватрон его отпустит и отвлечётся на что-нибудь. Но тот явно не собирался отпускать, уложив сикера на платформу и устроившись рядом. Ласковое настроение подопечного сподвигло его на время забыть о других делах, чтобы снова заняться интерфейсом. Остатки недотраха давали о себе знать. Да и незачем тянуть со слиянием Искрами. А результаты слияния со Слугой - ха, Гальватрон даже специально отключит свой антивирус, чтобы не задержал ненароком какие-нибудь из файлов Уз. Он - Повелитель, но он твёрдо готов на некоторую зависимость. За годы, проведённые со Старскримом, он привык к отрицательным сторонам Уз и научился ценить положительные.   
Как получил Узы от Старскрима - увы, не помнит. Тогда они оба были очень пьяными, и в замутнённом сознании отпечаталось лишь наслаждение от слияния. Обычного слияния, - казалось Мегатрону, ещё не пребывавшему в курсе того, что Старскрим - Слуга. Потом они заснули, а по пробуждении он, узрев Старскрима у себя под боком, испытал неведомый ему ранее прилив нежности. И отныне воспринимал эту персону как весомую часть своего бытия, неотъемлемую составляющую счастья. Со временем он разузнал, что так обычно влюбляются. Ну влюбился и влюбился - выходит, и с повелителем десептиконов бывает. Это приносило много позитива, а проблемы поначалу в упор не замечались, потому Мегатрон не имел ничего против.   
Со временем изначальное чувство угасло, проблемы расцвели пышными кристаллами, а тут ещё приключился тот случай с Оптимусом Праймом. Казалось, их отношениям со Старскримом приходит конец. Но не тут-то было. Мегатрон ощущал твёрдую потребность в служении Старскрима ему. Именно Старскрима. О замене не могло быть и речи, хотя имелась уйма достойных кандидатов. Даже чувства к Прайму не вытеснили того факта, что Старскрим - его избранник, полезный в любом случае. Не предмет страсти, так груша для битья, мальчик для насилования. И ученик. Мегатрон усерднее занялся тем, от чего и сикер, и он сам раньше отлынивали: прививание Старскриму мужественности, отваги, твёрдости, раз уж хочет быть мехом. И укрепление преданности. Почему-то именно эта черта казалась самой ценной в Старскриме. Он бунтовал, но всегда возвращался. Или Мегатрон его возвращал, повинуясь непреодолимой потребности в нём - пусть предающем, пусть ненавидящем, но по-прежнему принадлежащем ему. Их союз был самым крепким, что осталось от любви. Удивительно нерушимый, пусть порой проклинаемый обоими.  
Последнее беспокоило. Слишком неестественно. С такими проблемами их отношения уже давно должны были окончиться.   
И Мегатрон со временем докопался до истины. Унизительно было узнать о своём зависимом положении, но, поразмыслив, он счёл, что не всё так плохо. Во-первых, положение Слуги - несомненно зависимей, чем Хозяина; во-вторых, тот против своей воли оставался верным ему, что не могло не быть полезным. В-третьих, несмотря на аргументы противников Слуг, хорошо иметь под рукой того, кто предохраняет тебя от одиночества. А главное - это перманентно. Любая любовь угасает, пути соратников неизбежно расходятся, но Слугу и Хозяина крепко связывают особые программные узы, не слабеющие со временем. Оба вынуждены под них подстраиваться.  
И не стоит забывать, что в нынешние времена Слуги - забытая роскошь, полумифические персоны. После принятого в начале войны запрета и прекращения производства Слуг, их и так немногочисленные ряды поредели за счёт перепрошивки, гибели в битве, самоубийств при гибели Хозяев. Говорят, Слуг на Кибертроне осталось меньше двадцати.   
Быть полноправным Хозяином, заключил себе Гальватрон, всё-таки хорошо. Поэтому следовало быстрее стать им снова.

\- Залезай на меня. Тебе надо научиться двигаться, - приказал он Найтскриму.  
Найтскрим не знал, как именно надо залезть, но сделал это: уселся на его живот, боком, свесив обе ноги на одну сторону.  
Хозяин прыснул и тихо захохотал. Какой ещё неопытный у него уке!   
\- Нет. Перебрось одну ногу сюда. И сядь так, чтобы твоя моторка была над моей.  
Когда Найтскрим, перебрасывая ногу, представил конечную позу, то из базовых знаний мгновенно всплыла страница пособия по интерфейсу. "Поза наездника"! Найтскрим тут же невольно застеснялся, всхлипнул и прикрыл рукой рот. Снова эта реакция на вещи, связанные с интерфейсом. Он не понимал её назначения, но было в интерфейсном стыде что-то... захватывающее. Наверное, в том и суть.  
Только он уселся как надо - Гальватрон протянул руку и коснулся его кокпита. В этот раз сикер правильно понял его намёк. И, превозмогая неловкость, медленно снял его. Хозяин пристально наблюдал за этим, любуясь его стыдливыми движениями.  
\- А теперь попробуй открыть меня.  
\- Где?  
\- Вот здесь, - и Гальватрон указал на свою грудь, - Хотя нет, ты с первого раза не сможешь. Лучше открой внизу.  
Сикер привстал и взялся рукой за промежность Повелителя, ища стыки крышки. Вскоре он разобрался, как её отодвигать, и осторожным усилием обнажил его моторку.  
Крышка ещё не была полностью отодвинута, как Гальватрон шутливо потянулся штекерами к партнёру. Тот отдёрнул руки, и тут же виновато взглянул на него. Не следовало пугаться. Но Хозяин не заметил эту оплошность. Прикоснувшись кончиками штекеров к крышке моторки Найтскрима, он попытался её отодвинуть. Увы, твёрдые цилиндрические кончики не были для такого приспособлены. Щупальца Юникрона без труда бы справились своими острыми концами, но штекеры устроены иначе.  
\- Хм, придётся тебе самому.  
Снова желанная сцена стесняющегося новичка, неуклюже-медленно открывающегося для партнёра. Изящные пальцы, отодвигающие крышку на промежности. За такие видео на Кибертроне платят нехилые кредиты, или по целой бочке энергона. Прирост населения небольшой, новичков мало, а с ходу попавших в дебютанты интерфейс-видео - ещё меньше. Но Гальватрон, великий повелитель десептиконов, не промышлял мелочной торговлей, предпочитая добывать себе энергон силой. И сегодняшние воспоминания останутся принадлежащими только ему.  
На краях разъёмов маленькой моторки уже поблёскивала первая смазка. Со временем Найтскрим догадается о главной полезной функции интерфейсного стыда.  
Но этого количества смазки мало для безболезненного коннекта. Потому, дотянувшись до его моторки кончиками штекеров, Гальватрон провёл ими по сенсорам, и Найтскрим, резко вдохнув, чуть ли не вскочил. Когда не видишь, что делается внизу (а он стыдливо отворачивался), подобные неожиданности... пикантны. Найтскриму понравилось, и он сел обратно. Но всё ещё не прижимался вплотную к моторке Хозяина.   
Тот захотел предложить уке разогреваться самостоятельно. Но быстро передумал. Дабы Слуга не спешил развивать в себе независимость. Зрелище ласкающего себя Найтскрима, несомненно, чудесно, но... как-нибудь позже. Намного позже. А пока обойдёмся своими штекерами, раз они юникроновски способные.   
Он дотянулся ими до его порта, всунул туда сразу три штекера, из самых тонких, и начал двигать каждым по-своему. Одновременно дотрагиваясь остальными до сенсоров и краёв разъёмов уке. А когда штекерочки партнёра непроизвольно высунулись, Гальватроновы "щупальца" захватили и их тоже. Ощущая возрастающее возбуждение, приходящее изо всех отделов моторки, Найтскрим опёрся о живот лидера, слегка склонившись над ним. Видя его участившееся дыхание и приоткрытый рот, Гальватрон понял, что пора переходить к следующей стадии. Он и сам успел разгорячиться в процессе манипулирования штекерами. Внутренность порта уке была замечательно узкой и осязаемой.  
Он поднёс кончики свободных штекеров к его разъёмам и сказал:  
\- Садись.  
Найтскрим, до того только нависавший над его промежностью, изменил положение ног, чтобы выполнить просьбу. И почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое входит в несколько разъёмов. С той скоростью, с какой он опускается на Хозяина. А два кончика штекеров упёрлись в поверхность рядом с ними, не попав внутрь. Тогда он пальцами направил их туда. Гальватрон одобрительно улыбнулся. Мог бы засунуть их сам, но куда пикантнее, когда уке делает это.  
Приседая дальше, Найтскрим медленно насаживался на штекеры, но не решался сесть полностью. Тогда Гальватрон дотянулся до правой руки сикера, опиравшейся о его живот, и приподнял её. Потеряв опору, уке упал на моторку сэме, и сморщился: слишком резко. Но тот не стал его утешать, а сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Пусть Найтскрим постепенно привыкает к болезненным моментам, к неизбежным издержкам интерфейса. Они тоже возбуждают.  
Как и сейчас: штекеры, резко проехавшись по внутренним сенсорам, принесли боль и удовольствие одновременно. И пока уке не успел опомниться, Гальватрон выдвинул свой топливный шланг, нащупал коннектором порт, и всунул его туда - тоже быстро.  
На второй сюрприз Найтскрим отреагировал и вовсе бурно: выгнулся и хотел приподняться, но Хозяин удержал его за ляжки.  
\- Привыкай. Это не значит, что я тебя обижаю. Это значит, что мне тебя очень сильно хочется.  
Тогда Найтскриму захотелось обнять Хозяина, - так легче справиться с болью, - и он распластался на нём, не вынимая его штекеров из себя. За это Гальватрон свободным "щупальцем" снова обхватил пучок его тонких штекерочков, тщедушных, будто чисто сервисных, но чувствительных по-интерфейсному. Такие удобно мять и брать в рот целым пучком. Штекеры типичного уке. Увы, совершенно не совместимые с Гальватроновыми разъёмами, отчего не стоило и мечтать меняться местами. Но пустяки. По натуре универсал, Повелитель, тем не менее, привык в интерфейсе быть активом, чтобы соответствовать статусу. Да, иногда пробирало желание почувствовать чьи-нибудь большие и мощные причиндалы в себе, и тот случай с Оптимусом был отличным опытом... нет, не стоит о нём. Тем более когда сегодня Гальватрон мысленно ворчал, что Мега Зарак хоть и привлекателен, но не достоин интерфейса с ним, Юникрон послал ему сообщение, что имеет идею на этот счёт. Гальватрон догадывался, какую, и был не против. Главное, чтобы вдали от оптики Найтскрима. Не ранить его неокрепшую психику. Боевые протоколы позволяют юным воинам спокойно созерцать раскуроченные корпуса врагов, но в других сферах жизни новички бывают безобразно чувствительны. Что надо из них выбивать, но так как с новым Слугой он решил обращаться по-автоботски (и к Юникрону условности; если кто из команды вздумает смеяться - того ждёт кулак), его психику будем беречь.  
Глянь-ка: у Найтскримки выступил омыватель вокруг глаз. А боли ведь совсем немного было. Он обнимает, прижимается, будто благодарит, а сам боится продолжения боли. Оттого и не стоит спешить с жёстким трахом.   
Гальватрон приобнял его, и стал мять его штекеры, перекатывая их в удавьих обьятиях собственного. Но остальными не спешил двигать.  
Вскоре Найтскрим прямо-таки вцепился в его бока, желая, чтобы Хозяин тёрся о стенки его отверстий. Но господин Гальватрон почему-то не делал этого, и тогда уке попытался сам. Правда, лёжа оказалось затруднительно. И он сел обратно в позу наездника, положил ладони на поясницу партнёра и стал ритмично насаживаться на его шланг и штекеры, искрящие от поданного на них напряжения. До чего приятно быть с Хозяином! Ощущения сами подсказывали, как двигаться. Он всё ещё отводил взгляд от происходящего внизу, и испытывал неловкость от взгляда Хозяина, но понемногу привыкал не стесняться.   
\- Хорошо? - спросил Гальватрон.  
\- Очень.  
Вскоре он немного сменил позу, оперевшись руками о ноги Хозяина и наклонившись назад. Так оказалось ещё приятнее. Он уже судорожно дышал и двигался быстрее. А Гальватрон смотрел на его изгибающийся корпус и продолжал массировать его штекерочки, высунувшиеся во всей красе. Но, видя, что Найтскрим как следует возбудился, да и желая потискать его, он приказал остановиться и, приподнявшись, снял его со своих причиндал, чтобы уложить на правый бок рядом с собой, и войти сзади. Он сам снял с Найтскрима крылья, небрежно бросил их рядом с платформой, и страстно обнял уке, пристраиваясь коннектором к его порту. Имея длинный шланг, он мог себе позволить придвинуть уке повыше, чтобы целовать его голову и межкрылье. Особенно межкрылье. Это эрогенная зона большинства трансформеров-самолётов. И Гальватрона тоже. Всю свою жизнь он предпочитал две трансформы: либо шаттл, либо танк. Шаттлом он давненько не бывал, и когда Юникрон создал для него именно такой новый корпус, бывший Мегатрон был рад вернуться к специфическим ощущениям летунов. Следует и Найтскрима научить облизывать ему межкрылье. А ещё лучше - водить по нему своими штекерочками, посылая на них напряжение. Представляя эти и без того интерфейсные картины, Гальватрон целовал и лизал межкрылье уке, вводя коннектор обратно в его порт. Остальную часть моторки Найтскрима он ласкал пальцами. Нужно поласкать его подольше, заставить кончить несколько раз, дабы получить желаемый эффект перед слиянием Искрами.

Поглощённый процессом, Гальватрон не услышал шорох за дверью. Это Циклон явился подслушивать, предварительно обмотав ноги кусками пластичного материала со стен Юникрона. Уловка сработала, и Циклон подкрался к двери столь тихо, что самому стало чудно. И теперь еле сдерживал хихиканье, слушая, как Найтскрим по-фемски стонет.  
Тот уже один раз дошёл до перегрузки, но Гальватрон интерфейсил его ещё и ещё, не давая отдышаться ни ему, ни себе. Сначала они лежали на боку, но потом сэме подмял его под себя. Найтскриму хотелось целоваться, и он потянулся было назад к его губам, но в такой позе до них никак не достать.  
Он получил ещё одну перегрузку, и Хозяин тоже успел, но не останавливался, словно хотел показать ему, сколько удовольствия бывает на свете. У Найтскрима уже мутилось сознание, но это было приятное помутнение.   
Но рано или поздно сэме должен был устать. После второй перегрузки Гальватрон прекратил наяривать, и теперь просто обнимал партнёра, тяжело дыша ему прямо в левый аудиосенсор. В разреженной атмосфере Юникрона трудно вентилироваться, и пока он отдышался, прошло несколько кликов. И Найтскрим не сразу прекратил стонать. Его уж перестали активно интерфейсить, а он всё попискивал, переполненный наслаждением.  
Наконец, отдышавшись, Гальватрон повернул его лицом к себе, и Найтскрим обвил руками его шею. Уке жаждал длинного поцелуя. Похоже, любит он это дело. И хочет ещё интерфейса, несмотря на перегретые конденсаторы внутри. Но заботливый хозяин не желал, чтобы его подопечный задымился, и не спешил снова вставлять штекеры.  
Нацеловавшись, Найтскрим обхватил Хозяина ногами, намекая на продолжение коннекта, в надежде дойти наконец до слияния Искрами. Тогда Гальватрон приподнялся, взялся снизу за нагрудную часть своей брони, и совершил несколько движений, чтобы отсоединить её. Деталь была увесистой, и когда он бросил её рядом с Найтскримовыми крыльями, она произвела гулкий звон. Но Найтскрим даже не вздрогнул. Его внимание уже было приковано к открывшимся тайным местам господина. Поблёскивающие схемы, обрамлённые внутренней бронёй; проводки; а прямо под местом, где на броне десептиконский знак, виднелся такой же оптический порт Искры, как и у него. Найтскрим озадачился, почему у Хозяина он прикрыт, а у него наголо, но списал это на превосходство господина Гальватрона во всём.  
Восхищённо улыбаясь, он дотронулся ладонью до схем, покрытых толстой защитной плёнкой; провёл пальцами по пучкам разноцветных сервисных проводков с мини-штекерами. За это Хозяин обнял его, прижавшись своей оголённой грудью, и Найтскрим впервые ощутил ни с чем не сравнимое электромагнитное поле, исходящее от чужой Искры. Их нагрудные порты оказались совсем рядом, но были пока не готовы к слиянию.   
Гальватрон вставил в его разъёмы побольше штекеров и пустил на них напряжение, что заставило уке ахнуть и слегка выгнуться под ним. Тогда он усилил ток и стал целовать его грудь, зная, что импульсы от глоссы проникают сквозь защитную плёнку. Поднимаясь всё выше, он добрался до лица, и, целуя оголённый участок на правой щеке Найтскрима, вставил свои нагрудные проводки в соответствующие мини-разъёмы на его груди. Найтскрим ахнул снова; на сей раз - не столько от возбуждения, сколько от внезапно ворвавшихся в него потоков цифровых данных от Хозяина. Это было похоже на ток от штекеров в промежности, но вдобавок несло чужие ощущения. Сейчас Хозяин радостен. И тот тоже почувствовал, что Найтскриму с ним хорошо.  
Тем временем Циклон осторожно ушагал прочь, по ошибке решив, что парочка уже натрахалась.  
Стараясь не слишком давить на партнёра своим весом, Гальватрон двигался в нём, но умеренно: из-за собственной усталости, и не желая намять новичку разъёмы сверх меры. Необязательно доходить до перегрузки; главное - близость. Чем её больше, тем Искра лучше готова к слиянию.   
Каждый толчок и каждое прикосновение губ Хозяина к его плечам и шее заставляли Найтскрима слегка морщиться от острой смеси неловкости и удовольствия. Будто и не было трёх перегрузок; он принимал ласки чувственно, будто в начале интерфейса. Но страсть теперь шла не столько от поцелуев и воздействия на моторку, сколько от незнакомого томящего ощущения в груди. И с каждой астросекундой оно возрастало; и от неги, и от близкого присутствия чужой Искры.  
\- Давай, разгорайся, - страстно прошептал Гальватрон между поцелуями.  
Найтскрим, поглощённый щемящей страстью в груди, не расслышал слов, но сильнее уцепился пальцами за его бока. Ощущение возросло настолько, что его тянуло кинуться куда-то.   
Тут он заметил свет, идущий снизу, из-под его подбородка. Хотел приподнять голову, но приближающаяся перегрузка заставляла наоборот откидывать её назад. Вдруг Хозяин изменил своё положение - так, что его грудь оказалась точно над Найтскримовой.   
Гальватрон увидел, что Найтскрим дошёл до кондиции. Новичка трудно расшевелить для слияния Искрами; у бывалых и тем более влюблённых это происходит куда быстрее. Видно, новая пассия ещё не успел толком влюбиться в него. И он тоже. Ничего, слияние это исправит. Особенное слияние, со Слугой.  
Обе Искры словно тянулись друг к другу; их виртуальные порты были готовы к обмену данными, и Гальватрон, не в силах сдержать эту тягу, приблизился вплотную к Искре новичка.   
Найтскрим, всхлипывая от возбуждения, не понимал, что происходит. Но тут виртуальное тепло, накапливавшееся до этого момента, вдруг пронзило его, будто заполнило весь его корпус, и изображение с оптики погасло. На миг окутала темнота, но далее в его внутренний видеоканал ворвались цветные потоки и вспышки. Мысли и ощущения Гальватрона пришли к нему абстрактными видениями. И они гласили об искреннем желании стать связанным с ним, быть добрым и по-автоботски поблажливым только для него - в их личном пространстве, где кодекс десептиконского знака не имеет особого значения.  
Найтскрим не менее искренне желал быть единым с Хозяином, давать ему самое лучшее, на что способен. Ведь это единственная настоящая цель жизни любого Слуги. И только он об этом подумал, как из глубин его Искры вырвалось что-то и, кажется, устремилось к партнёру. Но больше он ничего не запомнил и не ощутил: сознание помутилось, и оба партнёра провалились в сервисный обморок, используемый Искрами, когда в них устанавливаются особо сложные программы, требующие невмешательства других процессов в ходе установки.  
Не выходя из забытья, они перезагрузились, и оставалась спящими, пока в их Искрах работала проверка на ошибки. Уж слишком грубой и ненадёжной бывала установка древних программ.

Найтскрим, в чьей Искре ещё особо нечего было проверять, очнулся первым. Хозяин лежал на нём, и дышал очень тихо. Из-за его веса не получилось бы сейчас встать, не разбудив. Да и не хотелось. Хорошо и так. Штекеры, хоть и обесточенные, по-прежнему щекотали внутренность его разъёмов. Но не в том дело. Найтскрим представил, как Хозяин снова выйдет из комнаты по своим делам, не взяв его с собой. Эта мысль принесла тоску; первую тоску в его жизни. Надо следить, чтобы с Хозяином ничего не случилось. Надо по возможности находиться рядом с ним, хотя бы на первых порах (о протяжённости которых Найтскрим не мог судить; они были лишь упомянуты в его базовых знаниях). И это не только обязанность. Это - счастье, особое счастье Слуги.  
Несмотря на целый цикл в отключке, он устал. Ничего не хотелось - только дольше побыть с господином Гальватроном, подремать вместе. Впервые. Гальватронова левая рука лежала недалеко от правой руки Найтскрима. И он заснул, обхватив ладонью его большой палец.  
Лидер проснулся ещё через цикл. Первым, что он увидел, была поверхность платформы над головой Найтскрима, и наложенный на изображение с оптики отчёт сервисных программ Искры о том, что новые программы установлены успешно, и ошибок не обнаружено. Он закрыл отчёт и двинул руками, чтобы приподняться. Эх, не хотел же навалиться на партнёра всем весом, а всё равно умудрился. Тут он ощутил нечто в своей левой ладони. Глянул - а его большой палец обвит чёрными пальчиками уке. Мило. Действительно, очень мило. Потом лидер взглянул вниз и увидел его погасшие глаза. Оттого испугался и потормошил его. Найтскрим промычал неразборчиво, и повернул голову на другую сторону. Да он просто спит.   
"Ну, я Хозяин уже, или нет? Что-то установилось в Искру. И мы вырубились, не дойдя до перегрузки. Так и должно быть, Юникрон?"  
Юникрон кратко ответил в его сознании - "Да".  
"Так я влюбился или ещё нет? Давай, гляди на Найтскрима, определяй" - приказал Гальватрон сам себе.  
Он взглянул на спящего уке под собой, на его раскинутые руки и нагрудные мини-разъёмы, кое-где покрытые смазкой, похожей на интерфейсную. В малых количествах смазка выделяется и на груди, ведь там тоже разъёмы. Но получается это лишь при особо сильном и долгом возбуждении, и только у пассивного партнёра, если в процессе интерфейса не менялись ролями. Сейчас смазки виднелось мало, но Гальватрон знал, что при должном усердии будет больше. Чем обильнее проступила на груди смазка - тем, значит, лучше старался сэме, и тем благосклоннее к нему расположен уке. Признак готовности к полному интерфейсу. Первый урок которого и преподал сегодня Гальватрон новичку.   
Лишь теперь он заметил, насколько красивы и совершенны черты Найтскрима. Нет, он виделся ему таким и раньше, но сейчас показался прямо-таки идеалом. Целовать бы без устали это умиротворённое спящее личико.  
Его потянуло поумиляться. Значит ли это, что он теперь полноправный Хозяин?  
Он осторожно вынул свои штекеры и коннектор, умудрившись не разбудить уке. Далее прилёг сбоку, и не менее осторожно поцеловал его в щёки, в переносицу; поцеловал в участок шлема на лбу, и перешёл к груди, чтобы слизать капли смазки с мини-разъёмов. Эта смазка особо тщательно обрабатывается внутренними фильтрами, и оттого имеет самый чистый запах синтетического масла. Но дело даже не в этом, а в самом факте её появления. Он не пропустил ни единой капли, собирая их как вознаграждение за нежность.   
"Нагрудная смазка - это не моторку лизать, это куда интимнее. Это значит, что он стал полностью моим" - не без гордости отметил себе Гальватрон.  
Тем временем, Найтскрим проснулся, чувствуя щекотку от его глоссы. Сладко вздохнул и коснулся Повелителя ладонью.  
\- Привет, - обратился Гальватрон к нему, подняв голову.  
Найтскрим взглянул на него внимательно. И всё глядел, не произнося ни слова. Потом его губы трагически дрогнули от мысли - вдруг слияние Искрами не сработало?   
Хозяин догадался.  
\- Да люблю тебя, люблю уже.   
И от собственных слов Гальватрон ощутил тот самый прилив нежности, о каком помнил с того далёкого пробуждения на одной платформе со Старскримом, но даже не надеялся на его повторение когда-либо. 

Последующие дни Гальватрон проявлял избыточную сердитость и во весь голос орал на других десептиконов, кроме своего любимчика. Но не по причине неудач в борьбе с автоботами. Он так развлекался, выказывая презрение ко всему, что не касается Найтскрима. Бил своих подчинённых, смеясь особенно долго при этом. Неосознанно показывал, что счастлив. По-своему, по-десептиконски показывал. Чтобы видел Найтскрим, следовавший за ним хвостиком всюду. После их первого слияния Гальватрон преисполнился решимости; казалось, теперь-то он точно осуществит свои захватнические планы. Потому что с ним Найтскрим. Только поэтому.  
Пусть не все планы - его собственные; его разум изподтишка захватывал Юникрон, но Гальватрон пока не замечал этого, видя впереди необозримые просторы счастливой жизни, где он, помимо всего прочего, якобы будет эксплуатировать Юникрона в собственных целях.   
При каждом взгляде на Найтскрима решимость и уверенность в себе переполняли его. Есть для кого стараться, есть для кого служить примером и источником восхищения. Казалось, при следующей же встрече им удастся убить Оптимуса Прайма. И хотя позже это раз за разом не оправдывалось, Гальватрон продолжал жить в мире иллюзий, когда неудачи не особо тревожат. Становятся несущественными сразу, стоит только обнять своего Слугу. Такой настрой помог ему удержаться на ногах вскоре после начала войны, когда в трудные времена, на грани поражения, ему нежданно-негаданно достался Старскрим. А теперь, мечтая о победе, он видел себя опекающим любовника-ученика - единственного, кто достоин его заботы. Обучать его премудростям десептиконства, собирать вместе с ним армии десептиконов-новичков, добывать энергон на всё новых и новых планетах - такое прекрасное десептиконское будущее представлялось каждый раз, когда после очередного интерфейса он обнимал Найтскрима. Или когда сидел на троне, а Найтскрим дремал у него на коленях, или старательно начищал его броню. Гальватрону было неведомо, что им обоим осталось жить меньше одного звёздного цикла. Но неважно; чары Слуги и вызванная ими любовь сделали это время самым прекрасным в его жизни.


End file.
